un poco de mi IIparte
by anabella black
Summary: la segunda y ultima parte d mi primer ff R&H esta bueno! pasen y dejen reviews


**Holas! **

**Bueno en principio quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron la primera parte y dejaron RR.**

**Este fanfic supongo q termina acá… lo que leyeron hasta ahora fue el punto d vista d hermione, ahora va la parte de Ron…**

"…" **son pensamientos de Ron**

**Bueno nada… espero que les gusten mis historias y que las disfruten como yo disfruto de las suyas**

**Un poco de mi (parte II)**

No entiendo porque hace tiempo te convertiste en lo único importante para mi, eres en lo ultimo que pienso al acostarme y lo primero cuando me levanto, no hay minuto en que pueda sacarte de mi cabeza, y ni hablar de mi corazón. Hace poco descubrí este hermoso sentimiento dentro de mi, aunque seria aun mas hermoso si tu sintieras lo mismo. Pero se que no, se que tu solo me ves como un amigo, o mucho peor como un hermano! Por eso hace un tiempo ya que comencé a salir con otras chicas y a contarte lo que me sucede con ellas, quizás en un intento desesperado de ver si tú te enojabas y me mostrabas aunque sea una pizca de celos, pero no, otra vez tu la niña perfecta prefecta sonreías, aunque en tus ojos creía notar cierto dolor, solo eran ideas mías, las ganas de tenerte a mi lado, de que tu correspondas a esto que me sucede.

Odio sentir esto yo solo, yo pensaba que este sentimiento debía ser mutuo, pero estoy seguro de que no lo es, intento olvidarte a cada segundo. Quien diga que no lo he intentado es un maldito mentiroso! Si tu supieras que cambio a todas ellas por un segundo a tu lado, cambio todos esos besos por pasar una tarde contigo, aunque sea peleando me siento bien a tu lado, porque tus enojos demuestran que me quieres, aunque no sea como quiero yo.

Últimamente te veo rara como si estuvieras triste o dispersa no lo se. Siempre sentada bajo ese árbol pensando no se en que o en quien… como me gustaría ser esa persona, aunque seguro es el imbecil de Krum, no puedo creer como sigues hablando con el, no puedo creer que a el le hayas regalado lo que yo tanto esperaba, cuando me entere que sus labios te besaron antes que los míos el mundo se me vino encima, quería llegar lo antes posible a Bulgaria para poder ahorcarlo con mis propias manos, como se atreve a tocarte? Tan pura, tan hermosa, solo mía…

Luego de pensar en eso salgo a los jardines, debo verte, hablar contigo y decirte lo que siento, esto ya no puede seguir así, tu has dejado de hablarme como antes, casi ni me miras a los ojos, y no tienes idea de como me lastima eso. Cuando te veo y comienzo a acercarme noto que me miras, pero al encontrarte con mis ojos bajas la mirada, me mirabas, este pensamiento me da valor para seguir adelante.

Cuando llegue hasta donde estabas me senté a tu lado, contemplándote, no se cuanto tiempo me mantuve así, hasta que tu giraste para verme.

Sin saber lo que hacia, o mejor dicho sin poder controlarlo, comencé a acercarme, tu no te apartabas, eso ayudo a juntarme aun mas contigo, cuando solo estábamos a centímetros uno del otro rompiste mi ilusión y giraste tu rostro al horizonte. Solté un inaudible suspiro de desilusión, y justo ahí note que aunque tus ojos apuntaban al horizonte tu mirada estaba perdida. Me decidí a hacer lo que hace mucho quería.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- suelto aun sin apartarme, tiemblas, pero no me respondes, decido seguir- Que te sucede conmigo?- noto que te sonrojas. Que habías interpretado?

Tardas en contestarme, pero cuando lo haces de tus labios sale un para nada sincero –Nada- entre sollozos, supe que decirte.

-Por nada no llorarías así- "Por favor! Confía en mi!"- No lo se, estas distinta, por lo menos conmigo- quise ver tus ojos, pero al girar tu cara para verte de frente volviste a girarla- Porque ya ni me miras?- aunque lo que quise decir fue "porque solo me ves como a un maldito amigo?".

-Claro que te miro Ron- respondiste girando y dejando ver tus ojos empañados por las recientes lagrimas- El problema es que…- sentí que empezabas a confiar en mi cuando volviste a callar, te incite para que siguieras.

-Cual es el problema Mione?- no note que te habia llamado así, para mi era normal pero tu sonrisa me hizo notar cuanto te gustaba que lo hiciera.

-El problema lo tengo yo no tu, solo estoy confundida sobre muchas cosas… y Harry?- me molesto que me creyeras tan estupido como para no notar el cambio

-No desvíes esto, Harry esta por ahí! Sobre que estas confundida? Quizás si me lo dices pueda ayudarte- "pero que por favor no tenga que ver con otro" pensaba suplicante.

-Oh no gracias Ron, pero solo mi cabeza y mi corazón pueden decirme que debo hacer ahora, solo debo olvidarlo y ya, para no sufrir mas-"no puedo creerlo! El idiota de Krum te hace sufrir? Por favor no llores! No soporto verte llorar" tú me mirabas mientras nuevas lágrimas surcaban tus mejillas, volví a acercarme a ti mientras te las quitaba. Sentí que eran mías, me hacia mal saber que llorabas por otro.

-Ah! Era eso lo que te pasaba, estas enamorada- sentía ganas de salir corriendo, pero decidí terminar de decirte lo que tenía pensado- Sabes? A mi me pasa lo mismo- volviste a llorar mientras que yo me preguntaba por que

-Claro, con todas tus _amiguitas_ por ahí ya te tenia que tocar no?- tu te levantaste y yo sorprendido también- pero ve, seguro ella te dirá que si, como las demás- comenzaste a caminar dejándome atónito "y eso? Esta celosa?" tu acto me dio valor, te seguí rápidamente y te gire por la muñeca, quedamos a centímetros uno del otro, tenia ganas de besarte, pero no quería arruinarlo. Ambos notamos la cercanía pero ninguno se apartó- Por favor Ron, ya es hora de la cena

"Pero por primera vez yo no tengo hambre"

-Quiero terminar esta conversación- mi voz sonó tan baja que creí que no me habías oído- Sabes que? Tienes razón, con esta persona como mi amiga no se como pude aguantar tanto para hacerlo- las palabras se escapaban de mi boca sin pensar

-Hacer que?- mi valor salió de repente, no soportaba esa cercanía tan lejana, te acerque aun mas al tomarte por la cintura, y que no te hayas apartado me dio aun mas valor.

-Esto- respondí e inmediatamente te bese, ese beso que tanto habia esperado llegó y mi sorpresa fue tu respuesta inmediata, cuando comenzaste a acariciar mi cabello y posaste tus manos en mi cuello te acerque aun mas, ya no quedaba nada entre nosotros, esto hizo que aumentemos la intensidad. Ese beso era todo lo que esperaba y mas, yo estaba flotando feliz, el mundo habia desaparecido.

La falta de aire llego y te abrace con fuerza, no quería apartarme nunca mas de ti, mire tus ojos y me perdí en ellos, cuando dijiste aquello que yo tanto quería escuchar.

-Ron…estoy enamorada de ti- no pude evitar una gran sonrisa y uní nuestros labios, aunque sin besarlos aun

-Yo también- esta ves fuiste tu la que me beso

-Gracias-dijiste "no me agradezcas"

-No mione, gracias a ti, gracias por iluminar mis días, y por sonreír cada mañana, quieres ser mí….- No pude terminar, callaste mi valor con un hermoso beso

-Si, claro que si- dijiste recuperando el aire perdido

Esa noche no cene, no tenia hambre, contigo ya tenia suficiente.

FIN

**Bueno muchas gracias por bancarme y leer esto, a muchos no les gustara, a otros si**

**Gracias por las reviews q m dejaron la verdad es que me emociona mucho saber que alguien lee y le gusta lo que escribo**

**Este es el fin de mi primer fanfic…**

**Y la verdad es que lo amo, me encanta como quedo**

**Yo pienso subir un par más,**

**Pero hasta entonces deléitenme ustedes con sus bellas historias!**

**Me despido hasta pronto!**

**Anabella Black!**


End file.
